Delicious: Emily's True Love/Emily's return
This is the 5th and final episode of Emily's True Love. Emily is heartbroken by crying, while Jean Paul has already gotten another girlfriend, he decided to break up with Emily, and Emily cries. It's over, Emily! Chapter 1: Heartbreak at Home Day 1 *Back in Emily's Place, the place has been vandalized, and it started raining. *Evelyn: I can't believe she's coming back today is all days! She's going to have a fit! *Edward: Maybe we could put in a turtle pond? People like turtles. *Francois placed the balloons on the water pipe. *Evelyn: Oh, no! Here she comes! *Emily is back home. *Evelyn: Er... um... Welcome home, dear! *Emily: Hey, everyone... I'm... a little tired from my trip, okay? I'm just going to lay down. *Emily goes back upstairs to drop the suitcase and going to lay down on her bed. *Patrick enters the place at rain. *Evelyn: Oh, my goodness! She looks like she hasn't slept in a week! *Patrick: Whoa. What happened here? *Francois: Trust me. It's a long story. *Patrick: Looks like Emily's trip was a success? *Francois: Well, I uh... er... *Patrick: Sigh... good for her. Then I guess there's no reason for me to stay here anymore... *Today, Francois is now running a restaurant, while Emily was sleeping. *Roy: "Looks like Emily's back! Is she around? I'd sure love to say, 'hi'." *Francois: Er... um... actually, Roy, she's pretty exhausted from her trip. *Roy: Well, that's too bad. Tell her I stopped by, will ya? *Roy leaves the place. During the day *Francois has to Excuse Emily, by telling them. After excusing *Francois: Now I also miss Emily. *Francois: Better make sure she comes back to work soon. Afterward *Edward: She hasn't been out of her apartment all day, that's not like Emily. *Edward: Maybe she's sleeping? *Evelyn: I'll go see what's wrong. *Evelyn goes upstairs. *Evelyn: Emily? *Evelyn: Emily, what's wrong dear? *Emily: Nothing, Mom. I'm fine. *Emily cries in the bed. Evelyn touches and feels Emily. *Evelyn: There, there, now... Let it all out... We'll talk when you're ready. Day 2 *Edward: She's still not down? Is she not coming to work? *Francois enters the place. *Evelyn: I don't know, Edward. She was very distraught last night. *Evelyn: Something must have gone terribly wrong in Paris. *Francois goes upstairs. *Francois takes the blanket off the bed. *Emily: Francois? What are you doing? *Francois: Emily, I know you're upset, and if you don't want to talk about it, that's your choice... *Francois: ... but your parents are worried sick and I won't make any excuses for you! *Emily gets up. Francois goes back downstairs. *Emily goes down to the restaurant. *Evelyn: Up for work today? *Evelyn is the cleaner again. Afterward *Francois enters again. *Emily goes back upstairs. *Evelyn: She looks awful! *Edward: Now, Evelyn. *Evelyn: You know what I mean. *Evelyn: I knew I should have never given her that letter! This is all my fault! *Edward: Time heals all wounds, Evelyn. She'll snap out of it, you'll see. Chapter 2: Getting Better Day 3 *During raining, Patrick places the flowers on tables. *Evelyn: She wasn't out of bed when I checked on her, but she did say she'd be at work. *Francois: Thank you, Patrick. These look wonderful. At least there's one thing we can count on around here. *Patrick: Actually... I'm moving to new York. *Francois: Moving? I thought your business was doing great. *Patrick: Business is good, better than ever even... *Patrick: I'm opening another shop there, the new shop owner needs my attention. *Patrick: I'll be around for a few more days. *Patrick leaves the place, and Emily goes downstairs. *Angela enters the place during the rain, with her cute puppies. *Emily: Angela, you can't come in here with those, the health inspector.... nevermind. *Angela: Aren't they adorable! Out dog had a romance with the spaniel next door. It's like we had grandchildren! *Angela: So! I want to hear off about Paris! Where is your lover? *Evelyn: Angela! *Angela: What? Did something go wrong? *Emily: I... I don't really want to talk about it. *Angela: Oh, come one! I want to hear every juicy detail! *Evelyn: Angela, that's enough! She said she didn't want to talk about it and that's final! *Angela: Okay, okay, fine. I'm late for my hair appointment, anyhow. *Evelyn and Emily goes back to work. *Angela: You know what to do, okay? *"Arf!" *Angela leaves the place. *"Arf!" *Emily: Great. *Emily: Come here, dog! Come! *The dog comes to Emily. *Emily: I better make sure she won't bother the customers. During the day *The dog follows Emily. *Emily has to call the dog 6 times. After calling *The dog goes back to Emily. *Emily: Good doggy, you listen surprisingly well! *Emily: Okay, dog. Back to Angela you go. *Emily picks up the dog. *Emily: Sigh... All right, listen. You can stay here for a day or two, but then Angela's going to talk you home, understand? *Emily places down the dog. Afterward *Emily: Goodnight, everyone... *Emily goes upstairs. *Evelyn: Poor dear, I wish she'd talk to someone. *Edward: Now, now, Evelyn. She'll talk when she's ready... I hope. *Francois and Edward leave. *Emily: Mom? *Evelyn: Yes dear? *Emily: Can we talk? *Evelyn: Of course! *Emily: It's about what happened to me in Paris... Day 4 *During raining, the new tiles are placed again. *Emily: No, you stay upstairs today. *Francois enters the place. *Evelyn and Emily gave a hug. *Emily: Thanks for talking to me last night, Mom. *Evelyn: Any time dear. Remember, you're among people who love you. *Edward: Welcome home, dear. *Edward and Emily gave a hug. *Francois: Welcome home. *Francois and Emily gave a hug. *The rain has stopped! *Francois: hey, it finally stopped raining. Afterward *Emily reads the receipt. *Emily: Looks like we had our best day of the week so far. *Francois: Probably your regulars know it's safe to come back now that I'm not cooking. *Emily: That or it's because the floor is finally fixed. *Emily: The floor still needs a polish though, I should call Roy. *Francois: I already did, he's coming tonight. Would you like that flower scent again? *Emily: Yes, speaking of that flowers, how's Patrick doing? *Francois: Fine, I guess. Did you hear he's moving to New York? *Emily: Moving? Why? *Francois: Something about someone who needs his attention. Chapter 3: Memory Lane Day 5 *Patrick places the roses. Emily's cleaning the tables. *The girl slipped on the floor and fell. *"Uwaahh..." *Patrick: Here now, let me look at your arm. *Patrick: Oh that's not so bad! *Patrick: Now what's that behind your ear? *Patrick: Look, a flower! *Patrick gave a flower to her. *Emily: So... I heard you're moving to New York. That's not true, is it? *Patrick: I... I guess it's just time for me to move on. *Patrick: So... how was Europe? *Francois enters the place. *Emily: Oh! It was uh... er... it was great! Yeah, really good. *Patrick: That's... that's great. Really... great. *Patrick: Well, I gotta run... busy day. Bye, Emily. *Emily: Yep. Mm hmm. Me too. Bye! *Patrick leaves the place. *Emily: Is it just me or did that feel weird? *Francois: Are you kidding? I've watched you flirt all our lives and it still makes me uncomfortable. *Emily: Flirting? I wasn't flirting. Who's flirting? *Francois: It's watching the same car crash over and over. I talk to my therapist about it sometimes. *Emily has a vase. *Emily: Oh, my gosh! Look at this, Francois. *Emily: He uses marbles instead of water. See how they reflect the light? I never noticed it before. *Francois: That could be right. He just put it there. *Francois is too heavy to hold the marble vase. It slips and drops down to the ground and breaks. *Francois: I'll get a broom. *Francois tried to walk over, but Edward catches him. The marbles are scattered. *Emily: Glad to see things haven't changed. How about I get the marbles? *Francois picks the broken vase up and places next below the table. During the day *Emily has to pick up 8 marbles scattered around the restaurant. After collection *Emily: Phew, I think I found them all. Afterward *Evelyn and Edward leave the place. *Francois: So, I'm meeting Andrea and Matilda at The Highbrow for a drink. Want to come? *Emily: I'm not sure I'm ready for the Highbrow, yet, but thanks. *Francois leaves the place. *Emily picks up the glass and rose to kiss. Day 6 *While Evelyn's cleaning the tables, Emily enters the place. *Emily: What a good girl! Yes, you are! Oh, yes you are! *Emily: Are you mommy's little num-nums? Who's my princess muffin? Who's my princess muffin? *Evelyn: She's not out of the woods, yet, but she's getting there. *Emily: I'll just um... I'll just bring them upstairs. *Francois enters the place. *Francois: Puppy! *"Arf!" *The dog goes to Francois. *Francois: You're so fluffy! *Francois: Could I please teach her some tricks today? *Emily: Ok, but don't let her wander around. *Francois is now the magician. He's the entertainer. Afterward *Emily cleans the table. There was the one enters a restaurant. *Emily: I'm sorry, sir, but we're closed for the day. *Henry: Do forgive me, young lady. You see, I used to own this place, back when it was a five-and-dime. *Emily: Oh, my gosh! You must be Mr. Farrell! *Emily: I loved Farrell's! My parents took me to your store all the time when I was a kid! *Henry: I like what you did with the place, makes me feel right at home. *Henry: Back in high school I used to work there, behind the soda fountain. *Henry: There was a girl... she used to sit right at the another every day after school. *Emily: Don't tell me: you get married and lived happily ever after. *Henry. That would have been nice... but at that age I only had eyes for Marilyn Monroe or Lana Turner... *Henry: ... then one day I was in charge at the place. And the girl... she finally stopped coming. *Henry: Thank you for the trip down memory lane... I'll leave you be. Chapter 4: One last Cry Day 7 *Emily wakes up. There was a mess in her room. *Emily: I didn't realize it got this messy in here... *Emily: Time to clean things up! Before day begins *Emily has to clean up her room. She has to find 8 spots to clean up. After cleaning *Emily: There, that's much better. *Emily: Oh, Patrick's rose, it's still fresh. *Emily reads a note. **"There is nothing more beautiful than the flower that grows right in front of you." *Evelyn: Yoo-hooooo! Emily! Time to get up, dear! *Emily: Yeesh Mom, you have the keys! *Emily goes downstairs. Patrick places the flowers and Evelyn cleans the tables. *Emily: Hi, Patrick! I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. *Patrick: I wanted you to have one last decent set of centerpieces before I left. *Patrick: Goodbye, Emily. *Emily: Patrick! *Emily: Your flowers! They always look so fresh and vibrant... I just now noticed. *Patrick: Often it's what's right under our nose that's hardest to see. *Emily: So I've noticed. *Patrick: Goodbye, Emily. *Patrick leaves the place. Emily starts with only 200 points, not 300. Afterward *Mr. Farrell: And this used to be the old five-and-dime, remember? *Emily: Mr. Farrell, you came back! *Henry: I'm moving to Florida tomorrow, me and my friends are doing a last tour around Snuggford. *Henry: Time goes by so fast... appreciate what you have, it won't be there forever. *Mrs. Farrell: Emily, dear, have you seen my purse? I forgot where I left it... *Emily: No, I don't think I've seen it. *Mrs. Farrell: Henry? Henry Farrell? *Henry: Gladys! I thought I'd never see you again! *Henry and she gave Mrs. Farrell a hug. *Mrs. Farrell: I've been a widow now for some time. Moved back to Snuggford to be near my grandchildren. *Mrs. Farrell: I came here sometimes to remember. *Mrs. Farrell: Are you taking a trip? *Henry: Not anymore, I'm not. *They leave. *Francois: See you tomorrow, Emily. *Emily: Francois, wait. *Emily: I owe you a rain check for that drink, remember? *Emily: Besides, I never told you about my trip. *Francois: Oh, thank goodness! I've been DYING to know what happened over there. *Emily: This restraint you've shown in not asking must be killing you. *Francois: You have no idea! C'mon, let's talk trash about ol' what's-his-name! Day 8 *While Emily and Evelyn are cleaning the tables, Francois enters the place. *Emily: Thanks for listening to me last night, Francois. *Francois: Are you kidding? Do you know how many free lunches your story is worth? *Francois: Every friend we have in town is dying to know what happened. *Emily: Well, cash in all you want. I have zero desire to ever tell it again. *Francois: I'm just glad you're okay. *Patrick enters the place. *Emily and Francois gave a hug to each other. *Emily: Patrick! *Patrick: Hey Emily. I forgot to tell you, Jimmy will be calling tonight. *Kate enters the place. *Patrick: Something about the flower delivery, he said Angela hates sunflowers... *Kate: Patrick! Hurry up, or we'll be late for the family dinner. *Patrick: Oh... uh... Goodbye, Emily. *Kate and Patrick leave the place. *Emily: Right... have fun... Afterward *Edward leaves the comfy couch. *Francois, Edward, and Evelyn leave the place. *Chuck enters the place. *Chuck: Hi Emily! I've got a package for you from France. *Emily opens a package. *Emily: How sweet, Amelie sent me a souvenir. *Emily: What else is in the box? *Emily finds and reads a letter, and she cries after reading. *Patrick enters the place. *Patrick thought: You can do this... just walk inside and tell her how you feel. *Patrick: Emily... *Patrick places a rose for Emily. *Patrick whispers: Have a good life, Emily... I wish you the best. *Patrick leaves the place. *"Arf!" *Emily sits up. She has a rose, kissing. *Emily: Patrick? Chapter 5: No More Goodbyes Day 9 *Emily walks around. *Emily: I mean, I can't have feeling for Patrick, can I? I just got over Jean Paul! *Francois: 'Over' being the key word. *Emily: I can't have a crush on him, now. It's crazy! *Francois: I don't see how it's so crazy, he certainly has a crush on you. *Emily: He- he what? *Francois: Don't tell me you haven't noticed! *Emily: Crush on me? Didn't you see his girlfriend yesterday? *Emily: Miss-I-can't-wait-to-meet-your-parents... *Francois: You mean Katie? Turns out she's his sister, not his girlfriend. Before the event *Evelyn: Mmm... what are those, dear? *Emily: Just a little something I learned to cook while overseas. *Evelyn: I'm going to give some to Patrick as a 'thank you' for all the great work he's done for me. *Emily: Thought I'd see how people liked them, first. *Evelyn: Oh... a 'thank you', is that all? During the giveaway *Emily has to treat the table customers by giving them 8. Afterward *Emily picks up the puppy. She hands Angela's puppy back to Angela. *Emily: Say, Angela... What do you think of Patrick? *Angela: Well, he's a total hunk, and he's so nice he's almost a dork... kinda like you. *Emily: Gee, thanks. *Angela: Plus, he totally has the hats for you. *Emily: Wait a second... You think he has a crush on me, too? *Angela: Honestly, Emily. I don't know what you ever saw in that Jean Paul anyhow. *Angela: Oh, by the way: keep the puppy. Turns out Jimmy's allergic. *Angela, Evelyn, and Edward leave the place. *Emily: I think I'll name you... Rosie! *Rosie: Arf! Day 10 *Emily: I don't understand, have I been too focused on work? *Rosie: Arf! *Emily: Did I find it easier to cling to a teenage romance that could never be? *Rosie: Arf! *Emily: Maybe if I had known she was his sister, I would've never left? *Rosie: Arf! *Emily: What a smart doggie! *Emily picks up Rosie. Rose licks Emily. *Emily: Yes, you are! Oh, yes you are a smart doggykins! Afterward *While Edward and Evelyn leave the place, Francois do the final cleaning to tables. *Emily has the rose basket. *Emily: Francois, would you mind closing up for me? I'm going to stop by Patrick's house. *Francois: It's a little late for that, isn't it? *Emily: What do you mean? *Francois: Well he's gone, off to New York. Yesterday was his last day in Snuggford. *Emily sits down at a table. *Francois: I- I'm sorry, Emily. I thought you knew. *Emily: 'Often it's what's right under our nose, that's hardest to see.' *Francois: What are you talking about? *Emily: I've been in love with Patrick this whole time! I've just been too blind to see it! *Emily has a love letter. *Emily: And I am not going to just sit around and let it slip away! *Emily tears up the love letter and throws away. *Emily: Patrick! *Emily holds Patrick's hands. *Emily: You came back! *Patrick: I couldn't leave without telling you how I left. *Patrick: I didn't do it before because I thought you were in love with your high school sweetheart. *Emily: I thought so too, but then it turned out I was in love with a phantom, an escape, a fantasy... *Patrick: I'm not a fantasy, I'm here for you. *Patrick picks up the chocolate box. *Patrick: I even made this box of chocolates for you. *Emily: You. You're what I want, Patrick. *Emily gives a true kiss to Patrick. ''Ending'' *Emily has got a true love to Patrick. *She opens a book to Love Memories. *In the beginning, Patrick takes Emily a ride on a flower bike. *Then, Emily and Patrick are best wishes forever in a collage of photos, with their love. *Next, Emily and Patrick are taking a trip on a beach. *They got a real love when Emily and Patrick are getting along. *After that, Emily and Patrick are dancing to love! *Now, Emily and Patrick are taking a kiss, drinking sips of coffee, and they're happy and fresh together! *Following after that, Emily and Patrick have had fun watching the movies in a theater. *Next, Emily and Patrick are ice skating, and giving them a cold true kiss. *Afterwards, Emily and Patrick are exploring in the blossoming flowers where true love is. *After that moment, Patrick has an engagement ring to Emily! Wow! *Finally, Emily and Patrick are real true love and engaged together! What a true story! Epilogue Home *Emily: It's true what they say, 'There's no place like home.' *Patrick: I thought 'pigging out on chocolate' was something you did with your girlfriends. *Emily: Francois has an antique sale to go to. Time flies *Patrick: How was Madrid? You didn't say anything about it. *Emily: Ooh! It has the most comfortable airport lounge you've ever seen. I took pictures. *Patrick: Remind me to make the honeymoon arrangements. Leaving your tracks *Patrick: I've always wanted to ride my Harley across Europe. How was seeing it by train? *Emily: I didn't see much. I spent most of it repairing appliances and washing my only outfit in the bathroom sink. Haute cuisine *Emily: You know, Francois has a dream once where he was being chased by a crocodile down a delicious river of French creme filling. *Patrick: He told me about it...it was really disturbed. The finishing touch *Patrick: This one reminds me of you... it's filled with nuts. *Emily: Get used to it. My mom made me promise to Sunday dinners at her house every week...forever. I'll take that two (Needs info) Ka-Chinggg *Emily: So THAT's what success tastes like. *Patrick: I thought it would taste more like Rocky Road. That's pretty cheesy *Patrick: Knock knock. *Emily: Who's there? *Patrick: Gouda. *Emily: Gouda who? *Patrick: Gouda you open the door? It's freezing out there! Ha ha ha! *Emily: Honestly Patrick, you're so cheesy sometimes. Ecstasy *Emily: As a restaurateur there's no better reward than to see a huge smile on my customer's faces when they leave. *Patrick: How about money? *Emily: Money's good, too. Combolicious *Emily: Is there anything better than helping two customers at the same time? *Patrick: Just two? I once handles four at a time of my flower shop. It was even in the paper. *Emily: Yeah, right. Delicious expert *Emily: It's so rare to see such professionalism these days. *Patrick: Thanks, babe. *Emily: Actually, I was talking about the player. Trying for target *Emily: You know what I admire? Consistency. *Patrick: Knowing you I thought you were going to say, 'A dishwasher safe melon baller with attachable scooping heads.' *Emily: It's live we've been together forever. Deliciously quick *Emily: 'Cook it slow, serve it fast.' That's what I always say. *Patrick: That reminds me, I can still eat fast food even though I'm marring a chef, can't I? *Emily: Sure...if you don't mind me taking home plastic flowers from the dump to decorate our apartment. *Patrick: Oh boy, you sound like Evelyn already. Making Snuggy proud *Emily: What's the deal with that mouse, anyhow? It follows me everywhere! *Patrick: What mouse? *Carl, the Mouse pops up. Saving for the future *Emily: That reminds me, we need to start saving for our wedding! *Patrick: What do you think of an outdoor wedding? I was hoping the groomsmen could be on motorcycles. Three variations *Emily: That's what I love about cooking, the endless variety you can achieve from just a few ingredients. *Patrick: Totally. Like, you can have a hog dog with mustard OR ketchup! *Emily: Er...yeah. Sweet tooth *Emily: Oh, my gosh. I've had so much chocolate I feel sick. *Patrick: Want me to comfort you? *Emily: Nice try. Women's intuition *Emiloy: Do you believe in ESP? *Patrick: I knew you were going to ask that. Making Evelyn proud *Emily: If we're going to live together, you're going to need to learn how to clean a bathroom. *Patrick: Hey! I clean mine every six months, like clockwork. Oops, I did it again *Emily: Life is not about the mistakes you make, it's what you learn from them. *Patrick: Remember that when it comes time for my bachelor party. *Emily: WHAT?! *Patrick: Kidding! Kidding! Let me entertain you *Emily: That reminds me, I bought season tickets to the Snuggford Theater Conservatory. *Patrick: I'm sure Francois will be delighted to go with you. Making some room *Emily: You can't sell from an empty wagon, and you can't serve from a dirty table. *Patrick: That's why I use paper plates at home. Saved a lot of time cleaning up. Keep on walking *Emily: We're going to need to A LOT of walking to burn off all this chocolate. *Patrick: Good thing I installed a pull-up bar in my living room. Shopping Spree *Emily: We're going to need to go shopping for our wedding registry. *Patrick: Put me down for twenty pounds of beef jerky and you can pick everything else. *Emily: Deal! Ring the bell *Emily: There's nothing better than cooking with fresh, organic vegetables straight from the garden. *Patrick: Gardening. Now there's something we can do together. *Emily: Yep. We're 'two peas in a pod'. Ha ha ha ha! *Patrick: And you call me cheesy. Serving charcoal *Patrick: How did you manage to burn that much food? *Emily: For your information, it's called 'searing'. It keeps in the flavor. *Patrick: Yeah, if the flavor is 'charcoal'. Ha ha! Ha...er...sorry. Conclusion *Emily: I love it when customers see someone else enjoying a dish sooo much, they decide to have it as well. *Patrick: Man, all this talk about food is making me hungry. *Emily: Hungry? We just ate like, two dozen chocolates, depending on how many trophies the player earned... *Patrick: C'mon, they have good burgers at the drive-in. *Emily: With you, Patrick O'Mally (Patrick O'Malley), I'd go anywhere. *The End